Spectacular Travels: Away from the Orient
by Mr History 94
Summary: This two chapters story revolves around on a competition, where two teams of anime and manga heores must compete each other over which travel route is the best. And of course, some of the destinations can turn up to be worse. Will only be two chapters. An idea I got while writing Trouble in the East. I have actually never been to some of the countries they will travel to.


**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. Enjoy this work.**

* * *

 **Mr History 94 presents….**

 **A spectacular and wonderful adventure based on friendship, wisdom and of course…sexual desires**

 **Your favorite anime and manga heroes in…**

 **SPECTACULAR TRAVELS: AWAY FROM THE ORIENT**

Welcome to another episode of Spectacular Travels, where we offer you a glimpse of what travelling the world really is. However, it is also a contest where two teams must compete about which of them has the best travels. It also depends on whether these teams are capable of managing themselves through it. This episode, two teams of our most beloved manga and anime heroes must compete with each other about which of their travels is the best. It's a race against time, actually so let's have a look on the teams.

 _Team 1 aka The Imperial Servants:_

 _Son Goku – Dragon Ball (voiced by Masako Nozawa and Sean Schemmel)_

 _Monkey D. Luffy – One Piece (voiced by Mayumi Tanaka and Colleen Clinkenbeard)_

 _Gon Freecss – Hunter x Hunter (voiced by Megumi Han)_

 _Natsu Dragneel – Fairy Tail (voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara and Todd Haberkorn)_

 _Toriko – Toriko (voiced by_ _Ryōtarō Okiayu and Ian Sinclair)_

 _Yoh Asakura – Shaman King (voiced by_ _Yūko Satō and Sebastian Arcelus)_

 _Pegasus Seiya – Saint Seiya (voiced by Masakazu Morita and Illich Guardiola)_

 _Meliodas – The Seven Deadly Sins (voiced by_ _Yūki Kaji)_

 _Aladdin – Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (voiced by Kaori Ishihara and Erica Mendez)_

 _Maka Albarn – Soul Eater (voiced by Chiaki Omigawa and Laura Bailey)_

 _Medaka Kurokami – Medaka Box (voiced by Aki Toyosaki and Shelley Calene-Black)_

 _Zatch Bell – Zatch Bell (voiced by Ikue Ohatni and Debi Derryberry)_

 _Team 2 aka The Rebellious Punks_

 _Naruto Uzumaki – Naruto (voiced by Junko Takeuchi and Maile Flanigan)_

 _Ichigo Kurosaki – Bleach (voiced by Masakazu Morita and Johnny Young Bosch)_

 _Yusuke Urameshi – Yu Yu Hakusho (voiced by Nozomu Sasaki and Justin Cook)_

 _Kenshin Himura – Rurouni Kenshin (voiced by Mayo Suzukaze and Richard Cansino)_

 _Edward Elric – Fullmetal Alchemist (voiced by Romi Park and Vic Mignogna)_

 _Allen Walker – D. Gray-man (voiced by Sanae Kobayashi and Todd Haberkorn)_

 _Rin Okumura – Blue Exorcist (voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto and Bryce Papenbrook)_

 _Gintoki Sakata – Gintama (voiced by Tomokazu Sugita and Chris Patton)_

 _Inuyasha – Inuyasha (voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi and Richard Ian Cox)_

 _Clare – Claymore (voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Stephanie Young)_

 _Tatsumi Oga – Beelzebub (voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi)_

 _Eren Yeager – Attack on Titan (voiced by_ _Yūki Kaji and Bryce Papenbrook)_

This is the moment we have all been waiting for! Prepare for a fabulous and spectacular adventure with your all favorite anime and manga heroes!

* * *

 _At Haneda International Airport, Tokyo_

Both teams are at the airport meeting with the producers about how which place they will start their journeys. The teams are beaming with confidence as they look forward to this trip outside Japan.

Producer 1: Alright teams! The rules of the race are simple: create the best holidays ever, as well as getting accustomed to that whatever place you visit. And of course, you are not allowed to use your powers. You must do this with dignity. And here's the most important rule. Every one of you must make it to Norway, because it is there the race ends. But where in Norway is something you must find on your own. Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to say. Me and the rest of the production crew wishes you all a happy holiday and good luck. You may begin the race throughout the world now!

Everyone cheers as the gates are opened and both teams storm to where they are supposed to go. But first they must check in their luggage. We start with Team 1 who stands in a long line. And Luffy and Natsu starts throwing tantrums as always.

Luffy: Ahhhhh this is SO BORING! When is this stupid line gonna make a move!?

Natsu: Yeah! We wanna explore the outside world!

Medaka: Throwing tantrums like these won't do anything better, so shut your mouths! You're embarrassing us, for crying out loud!

Maka: Heh, you think?

 _Camera Confession_

Maka: Luffy and Natsu can act like complete idiots at times while we're in public, but I still consider them great friends. I just hope they will not misbehave during our travels.

 _End of Confession_

Gon: This is so exciting. I can't wait till we have boarded the plane!

Yoh: I hear you, buddy. It's gonna be nice to leave Japan for a while.

Toriko: But the question is where we will start. We should ask Goku, since he is our team leader. Hey Goku, what is our first destination?

Goku turns around and smiles at his teammates.

Goku: I'm glad you asked Toriko. I was thinking that considering that I am a big fan of Jackie Chan-movies, we could start our journey by travelling to Hong Kong.

Everyone except Luffy, Aladdin, Natsu and Gon: WHAAAAAT!?

Goku: Ehehehehe, I guess some of you didn't take kindly to this, huh? But don't worry, it will be fun. I promise you! Honk Kong is a place worth visiting!

 _Camera Confessions_

Seiya: You gotta be freaking kidding me! Of all the most tropical and fascinating destinations, he picks Hong Kong as our first stop!?

Meliodas: Aww man, I wanted to go to the UK! There's so much to see there. I mean, what good are large skyscrapers and Jackie Chan? Haven't you ever heard of Stonehenge before, Goku?

Toriko: Why did he pick China? I mean, China is our neighbor. We all know its traditions and cultures, not to mention the bad blood between China and Japan. But at the very least, they have good food there. Come to think about it…..I think Hong Kong's not such a bad idea either.

 _End of Confessions_

Gon: So which airline will we be flying with, Goku?

Aladdin: There sure are many here. I can't even remember their names or which country they are from.

Goku: Oh, that would be that one over there: Cathay Pacific.

He points towards the check-in counters where employees of the company work with checking in passengers and their luggage. After minutes of waiting (and whining), it's finally Team 1's turn, so they walk up to the check-in counters. Goku begins speaking with a young woman working for at the counter. She smiles at him.

Handling Agent: Hello there sir, are you and your friends prepared to check in? I will need all your passports to identify each of you.

Goku: Certainly madam. I have our passports here so take your time.

The agent reads through all the passports and begins stating their names in order to make sure they are here. She also studies their appearances.

Handling Agent: Alright. You are twelve people travelling with us today, but I don't see Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel here with you.

Everyone snaps once they notice that the pirate and wizard are not standing beside them. A few of them becomes stressed because of this.

Medaka: Where the hell are those two!? They were standing behind me and Maka.

Yoh: Why so stressed? They're probably visiting a bathroom or something, I don't know….

Zatch: Hey guys…over there….in the line next to us…..

Everyone looks to the line next to them and they all snap at what they are seeing. They see Natsu and Luffy standing in the line belonging to the airline called Air China. Such planes are heading towards Beijing. Luffy and Natsu wave their hands at their friends.

Luffy: Hey guys! We're doing well!

Natsu: That line took so long so we jumped over to this line instead. This plane is also going to China like what Goku said.

But most of their friends eye at them with both irritation and anger. Only Goku, Gon, Aladdin and Zatch remain cool.

Toriko: You morons! That plane is heading for Beijing! We're heading for Hong Kong!

Meliodas: Get your luggage over here! It's our turn to check-in. Hurry up before we miss our flight, even though I would love to tag along with you on this one.

Gon: That was very mean, Meliodas. You're hurting Goku's….

Meliodas: Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no, no. Don't you pull that act on me, Gon. When we arrive in Hong Kong you will see.

Gon: Ehhhhhhh….

 _Camera Confession_

Gon: What did he mean by that? I was only trying to help him. Meliodas sure is wired sometimes.

 _End of Confession_

Luffy: Ohhhhh do we have to carry our luggage any longer? My arms are killing me.

Maka: Just get your butts over here, guys. I assure you two that you won't need to carry them once we've checked ourselves in.

Natsu: Well, if you say so…

As each teammate receives their own boarding pass, Goku gathers them for the next big challenge: the security pass, where security guards do baggage screening monitoring at every object, including electronic devices and backpacks.

Goku: Okay team. If you want to avoid trouble, just do as the security guards tells you. Be nice and gentle and remember, show them everything you have, including your cell phones, iPads, iPods or whatever that may be.

Toriko: Don't worry, Goku. We didn't bring with us any weapons, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Medaka: I'll start first.

As each of them goes through the security monitor, Seiya, Aladdin, and Zatch security guards starts checking them after the monitor beeped on them. But they solved those problems with ease.

Seiya: It's probably just my armor. It is made by silver metal so…..my apologies

Aladdin: I don't know why this happened but it's has to be this ruby in my hair. Sorry if I was supposed to take it off.

Zatch: Whoops…..I guess I forgot to take off this golden amulet of mine….sorry.

Well so far, Team 1 is doing great. Now let's have a look on Team 2 and where they are heading for. We go back to the main hall where all the lines to the different boarding gates. Their line is long, but where are they headed to.

Edward: Is this line ever gonna move? What kind of handling agents work there?

Allen: Just be patient, Ed. Once we're done checking in our luggage, we can officially begin our boarding…..after we have gone through security that is.

Edward: Forget that I even asked.

Kenshin: I think Allen has a point. We must be patient while standing in this line. I look forward to all this travelling.

Tatsumi: Heh, you're not alone in that, Kenshin. I am glad to get some free time from Beelzebub for once! I'm gonna enjoy myself in the uttermost.

Inuyasha: And I'm glad I'll be away from Kagome for a bit. Sheesh, she's constantly been a pain in the ass for the last few weeks. I mean, what is wrong with her?

Kenshin: How can you say something like that, Inuyasha? But I think I will miss Kaoru on this journey. I will certainly miss her cooking.

 _Camera Confession_

Inuyasha: I swear, Kenshin really get on my nerves sometimes. I mean, he may also be a married man, but he possesses no knowledge about the situation between me and Kagome. But then again, I don't know much about the relationship between him and Kaoru.

 _End of Confession_

Rin: Hell yeah! This is great! Imagine all the exotic places we will come across! There's beaches, bars, parties, clubs, hotels, restaurants, sexy women…..

Yusuke: Okay that's enough daydreaming for now, Rin. Remember, this is a competition. If we spend our cash on something as stupid as hookers, then we're disqualified.

Ichigo: Tell me about. Let us keep a close eye on Naruto so that he won't spend the money on some hot springs where he can do his perverted actions.

Naruto: What's your problem, Ichigo? We have already started and you begin trash talking me now? Give it a rest!

Ichigo: Actually I am saying a fact which is true about you.

 _Camera Confession_

Naruto: Argh, what an asshole! Must always give his friends the emo attitude! And I thought Sasuke was the only one who did it.

 _End of Confession_

Eren: Speaking of facts, what is our first destination? I mean, you're our team leader, right Naruto?

Naruto: Well about that….I was gonna talk to all of you about this, for you see, how about to make this fair, each one of us gets to decide which place we will travel to? And since I'm the team leader I decided not to be the first one.

Allen: Well, that doesn't sound really bad.

Rin: Yeah, I like that idea already.

Eren: But if you didn't want to be first…..who would…..

Naruto: Both Clare and Gintoki wanted to be first, so they did rock-paper-scissors and…..Clare lost.

Everyone turned their attentions at the serious minded woman. Who had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. It was unbelievable for her teammates that she had lost to someone as goofy as Gintoki.

Clare: This is so…humiliating.

They all turned their attention to Gintoki who merely stared at them lazily while poking his nose.

Gintoki: Uhhhhhh…..what are you guys looking at? Have you never seen someone poking his nose before?

Edward: What kind of airline have you booked for us?

Rin: And what place will we arrive at?

Gintoki then began poking his ear while yawning, as if he didn't necessarily care what they were asking for.

Gintoki: Huh!?...oh right! I was thinking about something not too complicated so I booked us on a China Airlines plane to Taipei, Taiwan.

Everyone widened at what the teal-haired boy just said. Surprisingly they were not dissatisfied. They didn't see that coming.

 _Camera Confessions_

Eren: To Taiwan? Not that I was in favor of it but something tells me…..this isn't like Gintoki.

Yusuke: I'm just glad it wasn't to another city in Japan. I mean, Taipei was not my number 1 favorite, but at least we get to travel outdoors.

Naruto: I'm glad that Gintoki chose something as cool as Taipei. There's a lot to see there and it's much better than what I think Clare would've chosen: Himalaya, Siberia or whatever the kinds of sick places you can think off. No offense to any of you, of course!

 _End of Confessions_

The line starts moving faster and Team 2 is up next to check in at China Airlines check-in counters. The Handling Agent is a young woman who smiles sweetly at them. She begins talking to Naruto.

Handling Agent: Hello sir! Are you and your friends ready to check in?

Naruto: You bet we are! There are twelve of us travelling today.

Handling Agent: Glad to hear it. I will need your passports to identify each of you. Will you be so kind to show them to me?

As she checks on the passports, the teammates can't help but to notice that she blushes every time she opens a passport. Perhaps the woman finds them handsome. Some of them begin whisper about this.

Edward: Is that girl being turned on by just watching our passports?

Ichigo: I think so. Except for Clare that is, considering she's a woman and all.

Naruto: It's not just her, look at her now. She's reading Gintoki's passport.

They could see the woman expressing disgust while watching Gintoki's passport. She briefly eyes Gintoki with disgust in her eyes, much to his surprise.

 _Camera Confessions_

Gintoki: What was she all worked up for? I mean, I may not be a typical macho-type, but that doesn't mean I'm not attractive (he starts poking his ear, much to the cameraman's dissatisfaction). What?

 _End of Confession_

After getting their boarding passes, the handling agent kisses them goodbye, much to their embarrassment. They must now enter the security pass, which ends up with Edward being checked by security guards due to his Automail and metallic left leg.

Edward: So that's the reason why the monitor beeped. My right arm and left leg are metallic. Is that enough reason?

Security Guard: Whoa….that sort of explains why you're so short.

Edward snaps in anger and is about to angrily attack the guard, but he is stopped by Kenshin who pulls him away from the security guard.

Both teams eventually board their respective planes and leave Tokyo, Japan for their respective destinations. The race has begun!

* * *

 _Four hours and sixty minutes later, outside Hong Kong International Airport_

Team 1 have finally has exited the airport after a rough flying. They have gotten their luggage and now wait for Goku to arrive. He went over at the car rentals to rent a minibus for the gang. We can see Natsu feeling incredibly sick, much to Luffy, Aladdin and Gon's concerns.

Luffy: What happened to you, Natsu? Did you eat something on the plane?

Natsu: No….I forgot to take Wendy's medicine for my motion sickness…..I should've done that back in Tokyo

Gon: It must've been hard for you. The flight sure was turbulent. It even made me feel uneasy.

 _Camera Confessions_

Aladdin: Having motion sickness must be…..no IS terrible! I mean, he can't even sit on a horse cart. But what if he rode a carpet? A carpet isn't a mechanical transport.

Luffy: The whole flight was a pain in the ass, but in the end, we made it. I hope Goku has some surprises for us.

Natsu: This is….."gulp"….excuse me, I gotta go to a bathroom!"

 _End of Confessions_

Seiya: Argh! My ass still hurts! I can feel it stings down there. Sitting for four hours sure is a big pain. Hell, even the toilet visits were bad! There was this fat kid who was in there for almost twenty minutes. And once I got in…..you know, screw that! I'm glad we're done with this.

Meliodas: You don't say. Those seats were freaking small for us! Perhaps not the case with Gon, Aladdin and Zatch, but still, they were not suitable for me. And there was more. A couple of old, stinking geezers sat in front of me, Goku and Maka. It was horrible.

Toriko: And it was not just the seats and toilets, even the food tasted terrible. I mean what the hell!? What's the point of serving hot food on a plane, where you have little space for cooking!? Their hamburgers tasted like they had been frozen in a refrigerator!

As they continue complaining, Maka and the others are getting tired of them.

Maka: This is just ridiculous. Hey Medaka, when is Goku coming?

Medaka: I don't know, he said he wanted to rent a minibus for us to use while we're here.

Maka: Are you serious? What do we need a minibus for? We're only staying her for a few days. Besides, we are in a city. Transportation for us is easy to reach.

 _Camaera Confessions_

Medaka: I agree with Maka. I don't see the point of wasting money on renting a minibus. We can just use the buses and taxis here! We're in Hong Kong!

Yoh: Hold the phone! Does Goku even have a driver's license? If not then he'll be in trouble if he gets caught for speeding.

 _End of Confession_

They all stop wondering once they notice a Hong Kong public light bus driving to them. And it is Goku who is driving, much to his comrades' outrages and surprises. He waves at them cheerfully.

Goku: Welcome to Hong Kong, friends! All onboard for a nice sightseeing!

Yoh: Sightseeing!? Its afternoon and we've just gotten out of the airport! The least we wanna do is sightseeing!

Goku: Hahahahaha, I was just joking, Yoh. This is my day, because we are in Hong Kong. Anyway, let's get to the city. The hotel we're supposed to stay at shouldn't be far away!

Aladdin: Oh I can't wait to see where we will stay while we're in Hong Kong.

Zatch: I wonder how that place will look like.

Luffy: Maybe we will sleep on a boat.

Natsu: No, how about a dragon.

Everyone stares confused at what Natsu just said. He is confused as well.

Natsu: What?

Meliodas: Natsu, you're an idiot.

The pink-haired boy only grumbles after hearing this.

 _Camera Confession_

Natsu: Someday, I'm gonna give that arrogant jerk some well-deserved assbeating! Mark my words (he then snaps once he hears the cameraman gasp). And of course I won't go out all hyper and kill him and blah, blah, blah.

 _End of Confession_

Team I then hops onboard the minibus and then drives towards the city.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 3 hours and 7 minutes later, Taipei Songshan Airport_

Team 2 had a nice flight across the Pacific. They managed to reclaim their luggage and with luck found a bus which was heading for Taipei. They were glad over having arrived in Taiwan.

Naruto: Finally we're done with all the stressful things about travelling. I look forward to see which place we'll be living in.

Yusuke: Yeah, that flight made me miss by bed back home. I just wanna hit the sack once we've arrived. Sightseeing will have to wait.

Naruto nodded at his friend, who sat beside him on the bus. At another row, Tatsumi was having a conversation with Gintoki who sat beside him.

Tatsumi: Say Gintoki, what kind of place have you booked for us? For some reason, I'm beginning to like your decision.

Gintoki: Thanks for the support, Tatsumi. And as for your question, I found this nice crib on one of Taipei's many streets. I think the entrance to it is in an alley.

Tatsumi: An alley, you say? Now that sounds new. Let's wait and see what it is

Both Clare and Ichigo were sleeping, but behind them sat Rin and Allen. Rin began whispering something to his fellow exorcist.

Rin: Hey Allen, what do you say we have fun with those two sleepyheads?

Allen: Not now, Rin. I am interested in seeing what Taipei really looks like. But if we were driving in a desert, I would've joined you.

Rin: Well, suit yourself then. I'm definitely gonna blow them!

 _Camera Confessions_

Rin: I'm gonna teach those two a lesson. During the flight, I sat in the middle of those two and boy were they a couple of douches to me! So I kind of don't regret trying this on them!

Allen: Usually I don't prefer to involve myself in altercations between us, unless one of them calls me a shrimp, that is!

 _End of Confessions_

On another row, Kenshin and Inuyasha have a little chat about being husbands.

Kenshin: I hope to become better acquainted with you during this trip, Inuyasha. Maybe we can learn something from one another.

Inuyasha: Yeah…I think so.

Kenshin: However, I think you should work better on your anger management, because that will affect your family and friends.

Inuyasha: What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I don't get pissed off so easily!

Kenshin: See? There you go again, acting all angry for no reason.

 _Camera Confession_

Inuyasha: Okay, now I'm really starting to get pissed by that arrogant dick! I mean, who the hell does he think he is? Anger management? I just don't get it!

 _End of Confession_

Eren: It seems like Inuyasha's still getting all worked up for nothing again.

Edward: Why should we even care? He always does that. Kenshin sure is a carebear when it comes to this. But I kind of prefer that instead of some crazy-ass, bloodthirsty killer.

Eren: Hmmm, you do have a point there, Ed. That flight has made me too tired to even talk. Do you mind if I sleep for a while?

Edward: No, do as you please. But I think we will be arriving Taipei in a couple of minutes, so don't sleep too much.

* * *

 _Four Seasons Hotel, Hong Kong_

Team 1 has arrived at this exclusive hotel, where they are amazed by the hotel's staff and services. And of course, the hotel is located by the docks, which gives every guest staying there a nice view of the water. However, the teams must be split into different rooms where they will stay.

At first we start with Goku, Toriko, Luffy, Natsu, Seiya and Meliodas, who share a large and luxury room together with enough beds. They also have a balcony with a nice view of the sea. The room contains much expensive furniture. Goku can realize his friends eyeing the room gleefully.

Luffy: WHOAAAAAAAAH! THIS ROOM IS SO COOL!

Natsu: IT FEELS LIKE PARADISE!

Toriko: This room must be expensive to live in. I bet you paid much about booking here Goku.

Goku: Yes. I didn't how much yuan it was but…we still have enough money to continue our journey.

Seiya: This is great! After that horrible flight, we come to a nice, comfy bed.

Meliodas: Is there enough beds for us, Goku. We don't have to share beds, right?

Goku laughed by hearing the blonde-haired man's question.

Goku: Don't worry, contacted them to give us enough beds before we even came here. So there's plenty of room for us. Me and Toriko will sleep in the bedroom with two large beds. You understand why, right Toriko?

Toriko: Sure! Given our sizes, we really need large beds. So I'm okay with it.

Goku: Good! Meliodas and Seiya, you will sleep in the other bedroom with two small beds. That will be enough for you.

Meliodas: That's good! I think it will be nice to get to know Seiya better, wouldn't you agree, buddy?

Seiya: Yeah, getting more acquainted with a pervert who takes advantage of naïve women sure is something! And by that, I meant sarcastic.

Meliodas: What's your deal all of a sudden? I'm not a pervert!

 _Camera Confession_

Meliodas: What a jerk! I think its going be a rocky road between me and Seiya. He acts like he knows better! That dickhead!

 _End of Confession_

Goku: Luffy and Natsu, you will sleep in the living room.

Natsu: What? Why the living room?

Luffy: There are no beds in the living room, only sofas.

But suddenly Goku went over and drew out some beds underneath the sofa. The two were amazed by what they saw, as were Meliodas, Toriko and Seiya.

Toriko: There are beds underneath the sofas? How creative!

Luffy: That's cool! We're definitely sleeping here, Natsu.

Natsu: You took the words out of my mouth buddy!

In a small room with a balcony, Maka and Medaka shares it and it only has one bedroom with two beds. They are pleased with what they have been given.

Maka: This room looks nice! Let us use it to get ourselves some privacy from the boys. I mean, we don't have to do everything with them. We can order us some food and enjoy ourselves here.

Medaka: I hear you, Maka. But remember not to use up our money. We don't wanna receive extra bills for staying at the hotel.

 _Camera Confession_

Maka: I'm confident me and Medaka will have fun sharing the same room. I mean, it's better than having to sleep with Luffy and Natsu, nothing personal.

 _End of Confession_

Maka: Yeah, you're right. But how about we get some sleep? Travelling all day makes you feel exhausted.

Medaka: Okay, but we better unpack our stuff first. But we don't have to do the rest until tomorrow, just our toothbrushes and pyjamas.

Maka smiled at her and Medaka did that in return. They looked forward to all of this.

Yoh, Zatch, Gon and Aladdin shared a room together but it was different. It had only one bedroom with two bunk beds. But still, they appreciated what they had.

Yoh: Okay. I sleep on the lower bed. You can take the upper one, Gon.

Gon: Thanks Yoh! I can assure you that I won't make a sound during the night. I always sleep so sweet.

Yoh smiles at this. He is surprised by this boy's cheerfulness. This was something he liked about Gon.

Yoh: That's good to hear. Though I hope Aladdin and Zatch can also be quiet during our sleep.

 _Camera Confessions_

Gon: I'm glad that I got to share the same room as Yoh, Aladdin and Zatch. Who knows? Perhaps we will get to know each other better.

Yoh: To be honest, I was kind of preferring normal beds rather than bunk beds. But at least it's better than to sleep on the floor. I am happy for the room we have. All I need is some chill-out music and a soft pillow.

 _End of Confessions_

Suddenly, Gon and Yoh notices Aladdin and Zatch bouncing on the other bunk beds. Yoh stares at them confused while Gon laughs.

Aladdin: Whoa, look how soft and bouncy these beds are! It's almost like a trampoline!

Zatch: You gotta try this, guys! It's fun once you get started!

Gon: Oh yeah! Then I'm joining too.

As Gon joins the others in bouncing on their beds, Yoh watches the entire show with a smirk. He yawns and goes to sleep while listening to some music. The others keep bouncing on their beds.

Team 1 then starts sleeping while enjoying their newfound environment. They hope tomorrow will be even better. But what has happened to Team 2? Let's find out.

* * *

 _In an alley in the city of Taipei, Taiwan_

Team 1 has just arrived at the place where they are supposed to stay. They first got off their buss on a main street and then proceeded on foot to their destination in the alley. But after seeing where they were supposed to stay, they became outraged, except for Gontoki that is.

It is a downtrodden building complex, bearing a slight resemblance to the flats in New York City. Furthermore, the landlord they met with was an old and grouchy lady, no different from Gintoki's own landlord. As they entered the place they were supposed to stay at, they were even more disgusted.

The whole place was untidy and some of the furniture had holes in them. The kitchen seemed very outdated. But the worst parts were the toilets and the bedrooms. The toilets stank and the beds were crawling with cockroaches. Most of Team 1 (except for Clare, Kenshin and Allen) angrily turned their faces at Gintoki, who only eyed them lazily in return.

Gintoki: What's the problem with you, guys? We have a place to sleep.

Naruto: Yeah! A place to sleep which reeks of shit and cockroaches! What were you thinking, booking a place like this!?

Gintoki: Oh, so now you are saying that I suck ass at booking places!? C'mon! At least this was way cheaper than a normal hotel! It's something called: not to overspend your money.

Ichigo: Who gives a damn about which is cheap or expensive!? All that matters is that the place we are staying can provide us housing, as well as comfortable beds. This place looks more like a safehouse for drug hustlers.

Gintoki: F*ck off! I like places like these! Live in those back home myself!

Tatsumi: Really? Then this choice of yours has been a selfish act, choosing a place without thinking about us!

 _Camera Confessions_

Gintoki: Sure it was to be expected. I knew they would go like: OH MY GOD, THIS PLACE IS SO FILTHY! But I could care less about what they are whining about!

Naruto: I swear to god, if I don't get as much as a good sleep here, I'm gonna f*ck Gintoki up, no joking! I'm beginning to regret that I didn't choose our first destination.

Tatsumi: I think what Gintoki has failed to take care of is whether we would welcome this place or not. Sure, it was his choice of finding us a place to sleep, but I think his choice was a bit of…selfish.

 _End of Confessions_

The teammates start eyeing the things in the place, hoping some of them are still in shape, but to no avail.

Yusuke: How in the hell are supposed to sleep on those f*ucked up beds!? They don't necessarily look usable.

Inuyasha: Even the furniture looks outdated! Just look at those sofas! There are holes in them!

Edward: Ewwww! There are so many damn cockroaches in here! They are even crawling over the beds.

Rin: This kitchen looks very rusty. I guess that we will be eating outside while staying here in Taipei. Cooking here would be a waste of time.

While all of them are complaining, Clare, Kenshin and Allen stare at them disapprovingly, given the fact that their friends are complaining too much. With their arms crossed, they sigh in annoyance.

 _Camera Confessions_

Allen: It's not wrong to express criticism, but what Naruto and the others are doing is the complete opposite: they are whining like a bunch of spoiled brats.

Kenshin: I don't even get the reason why they are only focused on the place we are supposed to stay at. I mean, we will mostly be outside all day and we are staying here for only a few days.

Clare: There are two things I look forward to now. The first is that we get to know more about Taiwan. The second is that since lost to Gintoki in deciding which place to travel to, I will actually be the next one decide where we will head for next. (Clare fixes a smirk on her face) Oh I have a great idea.

 _End of Confessions_

Eren: Can we at least try to sleep? All this travelling has gotten me sleepy.

Naruto: You're right, Eren. We better split up and find ourselves some beds. Clare, since you're the only girl on our team, you sleep in the living room. Is that a deal?

Clare: Fine by me. I could care less where I would sleep, anyway.

Naruto: Now that we have that settled, we can start deciding which group will be sleeping in which room. In the first room with the four crappy bunk beds, me, Ichigo, Yusuke, Kenshin, Tatsumi, Gintoki, Allen and Rin will sleep there. Then that means Edward, Inuyasha and Eren will sleep in the other room with only two beds.

The three last-mentioned widens at what Naruto says.

Edward: But if there are only two beds, then where's the third gonna sleep on, on the floor?

Naruto: Oh I forgot: there's a mattress on the floor in the middle of the other bedroom. One of you must sleep there.

Team 2 gets ready for bedtime, while packing out toothbrushes and some clothes for them to use tomorrow. In the room with the four bunk beds, Naruto and his pals get ready to sleep, only for them to start a conversation before saying goodnight.

Rin: I couldn't even brush my teeth, the sinks are so rusty, not to mention how horrible the smell is.

Ichigo: I didn't brush my teeth as well.

Naruto: Same here.

Yusuke: Me too.

Tatsumi: This is your fault, Gintoki! How could you have picked us a messy place like this!? We can't even take a shower or a bath as long as we're here!

Gintoki: Quit acting all spoiled, morons! You all act as if we own this place, but we only rent it! Besides, we'll only stay here a few days. You can endure that!

Allen: I used the sink, and it seemed pretty normal for me to use.

Everyone except Kenshin stares at Allen outraged. The exorcist becomes confused.

Allen: I used to bathroom, so what?

Kenshin: I also used the sink. Therefore I can agree with what Allen said.

Then everyone turn their faces at Kenshin who lies on his bed with his arms crossed.

Naruto: You guys are seriously gross. And I ain't kidding.

Ichigo: If either one of you infects me, I will kick your asses, no joking.

Kenshin: Stop whining, Ichigo. It's so childish.

Yusuke: Can we just get to sleep already!? If we're gonna go sightseeing then it would be nice if we could get enough sleep.

Gintoki: Yeah, you're right, Yusuke. Goodnight everybody.

Everyone except Kenshin and Allen: Goodnight, dumbass.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Edward and Eren are preparing to sleep only for them to also start a conversation.

Inuyasha: To bad you have to sleep on the mattress, Edward. But on second thought, it does kind of suit you.

Edward: Screw you, muttface! Since you're a half-dog demon, then sleeping on a mattress would likely suit you better!

Inuyasha: Hey, don't get al pissy with me just because you lost in rock-scissors-papers. You're such a bad loser, Ed.

Edward: You know what? Just leave me alone! I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Eren.

Eren: Goodnight, Ed, Inuyasha. Don't speak while asleep, okay?

Both: Yes.

And so everyone on Team 2 sleeps in their not so tidy rental apartment. Hopefully tomorrow will bring them a better day.

* * *

 _Next day in Hong Kong, People's Republic of China_

Team 1 had slept well in their rooms. When morning came, everyone stood up, getting dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. And certainly, Goku, Luffy, Toriko and Natsu were the most enthusiastic about the breakfast, considering how much food they ate. Afterwards, they headed for the lobby, where they were gathering to decide which places they would go to.

Yoh: Well, Goku. You chose Hong Kong. What are the plans for today?

Luffy: I wanna hit the nearest Chinese restaurant!

Toriko: Same here!

Goku: Relax guys, we will get to it. But first, we will visit the Hong Kong Heritage Museum, then the Honk Kong Museum of Art, then the Ocean Park, then a Hong Kong Cinema, then….

Maka: Perhaps you should take it slowly here, Goku. Gon here doesn't seem to follow.

Everyone noticed Gon's head heating with confusion. They all laughed.

Seiya: I don't wanna stand in a museum for many hours, Goku. Hearing explenations can make you feel sleepy.

Meliodas: Same here. I can't see myself holding out in a museum. And by the way, why do we have to go to an ocean park? There's nothing but stupid dolphins and….

He was suddenly banged on his head by Gon.

Meliodas: Ouch! What the hell, Gon!

Gon: Dolphins aren't stupid! They are smart and intelligent.

Meliodas only stares at him irritated and unamused. But Goku suddenly realizes that he forgot to mention something.

Goku: You know….if we are all still up for it…we can visit Hong Kong Disneyland if you want to….

Gon, Luffy, Aladdin, Natsu and Zatch: TO DISNEYLAND!? OH MY GOOOOOOOD! YEAAAAAAAHHHHH! DISNEYLAND!

All of them are screaming so much that even the staff at the hotel becomes confused by their behavior. Goku only chuckles in embarrassment.

 _Camera Confessions_

Medaka: All that hyper just for…Disneyland!? How charming.

Seiya: It was pretty embarrassing standing beside those five loudmouths. I mean, they were completely overreacting.

Toriko: Well I could care less about Disneyland. I mean seriously, we have one back in Japan! Are there even differences between the various Disneylands?

 _End of Confessions_

And thus Team 1 began their day in Hong Kong, exploring the city and discover why the city is a place where "East meets West". At the Ocean Park, Luffy, Natsu, Gon, Zatch, Toriko and Aladdin became excited after watching an orca show at the Orca Theater. They also enjoyed the various slides and rollercoasters, as did Goku. Seiya, Meliodas and Yoh were less enthusiastic about them and were rather hanging out in Old Hong Kong. After visiting the park, they explored the city, and visited museums and cinemas. Goku managed to see the handprints of his long-life idol: Jackie Chan. The team even watched movies with him, Michelle Yeoh and Bruce Lee. It was fun for Goku and eventually some of his friends. Eventually, Goku had decided to take Luffy, Natsu, Gon, Aladdin and Zatch to Disneyland, while Toriko, Maka and the rest decided to relax at the hotel.

Later, Goku and his gang returned to the hotel and relaxed after getting tired of being in the crowded amusement park. After hours of relaxation, Team 1 had decided to visit a Chinese restaurant not far from where they lived. At the restaurant, Yoh, Medaka, Maka, Meliodas and Seiya watched with embarrassment as Goku, Luffy, Natsu and Toriko stuffed themselves with Chinese food. Gon, Aladdin and Zatch were tolerant of their friends' eating. Yet despite all of this, they seemed to enjoy themselves together in Hong Kong.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Taipei, Taiwan_

The morning for Team 2 was very rough. They had been awakened by the sound of a gang war happening in the alley they were living in. It scared the hell out of them and they all got out of their beds. Fortunately, no one got seriously injured, so Team 2 began getting dressed. However, the majority of them refused to use the showers.

Now they had gathered just outside their entrance door to discuss what to do next. But first some of them wanted to express their frustration at Gintoki.

Ichigo: Are you out of your f*cking mind, Gintoki!? You just had to rent a place that were built on a battleground between triads

Gintoki: Triads? Don't you mean yakuza?

Clare: Yakuza are in Japan. Triads are in China.

Edward: Wait, hold on! Are there triads in Taiwan? Oh, wait that's true. How could I forget?

Eren: Whatever, I almost thought we were gonna die just now! You sure better watch yourself, you lazy idiot. Because I don't have health insurance or something!

Naruto: Okay everyone! Take it easy! Let's move on, shall we? Since we technically have no food here, we have no choice but to go eat outside. Hey Gintoki, do you the nearest place to a café or something?

Gintoki: What? How should I know? I have barely begun looking into the city (begins to poke his ears).

All the others around him stare at him infuriated, considering his attitude and lack of manners. But some of them don't necessarily show anger.

Yusuke: You chose this city as our first destination and you don't have the slightest idea where a café is!? Get real, Gintoki!

Allen: Everyone, calm down! We are all just worked up about what happened now. Why don't we let Naruto do the talking?

Naruto: Well said, Allen. He's right, there's no reason for us to bicker between each other. I suggest we go outside, find a MacDonald's or a Burger King and get us some food. Then we can decide what to do next in the city.

Most of Team 2 agreed to what Naruto said. Furthermore, it was more beneficial hanging outside the city than staying back at this stinky place they were in.

 _Camera Confessions_

Rin: God, this morning was horrible! I slept on the upper bed and once this gunfight occurred outside, I fell over and landed my face on the floor. Damn, it was painful! It still hurts.

Inuyasha: Well, I can't wait till I get something to chew on. Once I do, my mind becomes clearer and focused.

Eren: I may be overreacting, but can you blame me? Gintoki chose a dangerous place for us to stay at. How stupid and irresponsible can he be?

Ichigo: It's a good thing we're eating outside. Gintoki were seriously shitting in the sink this morning! Now I definetley don't wanna hang around the kitchen.

Edward: Actually, I am looking forward to see how Taipei is. But first, let's get stuffed!

 _End of Confessions_

And so Team 2 began exploring the very streets of Taiwan, noticing how large the buildings were. After crossing roads and walking through crowded streets, Team 2 arrived at McDonald's Jinan Taipei Restaurant. It was located by a bustling street, where people roamed from place to place. When they got inside, they became confused by all the signs written in Chinese. While Naruto, Ichigo, Edward and Clare stood in the line of ordering food, Allen, Rin and the others had found a table for the whole team to use on the second floor. They noticed how busy this place really was.

Naruto and the others at the counter couldn't carry all the food they had ordered together by themselves, so both Eren and Kenshin assisted them, thus bringing all the food on their table. Now it was eating time, and all teammates were more than happy to feast. There were no objections.

Allen: So, Gintoki. Do you know of any nice attractions here in Taipei?

Gintoki: I sure do, Allen. There's this hot nightclub not far from here that's filled with chicks and all kinds of….

Tatsumi: You moron, he meant about places that a worth visiting. What's so special about a nightclub anyway?

Gintoki: You wanna know? Since you guys don't wanna stay at our rental apartment, why don't we spend the night out in the club?

Naruto: Hold on, buddy. Remember the rules. We don't get points up by spending our money on whores and all kinds of prostitution. And besides, aren't we supposed to travel tomorrow?

Yusuke: But haven't we already been given points taken away? We did book a crappy apartment for us to stay at.

Edward: Okay, how about we cut this bullshit? It's giving me a headache!

Everyone then stops speaking about the thought of losing the points and Kenshin starts talking about attractions.

Kenshin: Let's talk about attractions for us to go. Look here, that's the largest building in the city: Taipei 101.

Allen: There's also this National Palace Museum. Why don't we go there?

Naruto smiles after hearing Kenshin and Allen's words. He then rose up to make a declaration. His teammates followed him.

Naruto: I think we'll go for those two. Taipei 101 and the National Palace Museum sure sound interesting. After that, we can visit the National Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall. And when it gets darker, we can visit the streets of Ximending. They are crawling with shops and restaurants. But regarding what Gintoki suggested…..we'll look into this nightclub you speak of. Is everyone with me?

Everyone else: YESSSS!

 _Camera Confessions_

Allen: I look so forward to this! I get to see what Taipei looks like

Ichigo: I tag along with the gang on most things, but I won't participate in some shopping. That pretty much sucks in my opinion.

Clare: I think I will stay back at the apartment after eating at the restaurant. There is no doubt the other guys are keen on this nightclub. And besides, I have work to do, regarding our next destination.

 _End of Confessions_

And so Team 2 began their sightseeing in Taipei while visiting the various attractions. They visited Taipei 101, where they stood on the highest floor and were given a spectacular view of the city. Gintoki however began poking his nose while watching. And after that, they visited the National Palace Museum and after that, the Memorial Hall of Chiang Kai-shek. Later, they walked through the bustling streets of Ximending where they found themselves a nice Chinese restaurant to stay at. After doing so, Gintoki managed to convince everyone, except Clare, to go with him to the nightclub he so wanted to show them. Allen and Kenshin were reluctant about this, but still they joined their friends.

* * *

 _Next day, on the road to Hong Kong International Airport_

Team I had checked themselves out of the hotel and they were on siting in the minivan Goku had rented. They were now on the way to the airport, on their way to their next destination. Goku knew that everyone was curious to know what the next destination was, so he decided to tell them. But he was interrupted by Yoh who sat beside him.

Yoh: Hey Goku, any words from the producers yet?

Goku: They expressed admiration for our trip to Hong Kong. For that, they have given us points up.

Everyone cheered with enthusiasm.

Maka: I wonder how the other team's doing. Hopefully they didn't have a spectacular trip as we had. I admit that Hong Kong was not such a bad idea, Goku.

Medaka: Yeah….me too. Hong Kong is more than just Jackie Chan.

But both Meliodas and Seiya expresses dissatisfaction about hearing this. As much as how nice the trip was they didn't find Hong Kong to be amusing.

Meliodas: I hate to be rude, but can we please put an end to this chapter? Hong Kong is over.

Natsu: Don't be such a negative douche, Meliodas. Hong Kong was awesome!

Meliodas: Mind your own business, flame-breath!

Natsu: Shut up, pervert! Otherwise I'm gonna….

Toriko: Hey Natsu, Meliodas! Cut this bickering! Goku is about to reveal the next destination.

Goku: Listen up, guys. We're flying with City Airways to our next destination…Bangkok, Thailand.

Everyone exclaims happiness over the next destination. The next place will be the capital city of Thailand.

Luffy: WE'RE GOING TO THAILAND!? AWESOOOMEEEE!

Gon: I've heard much about how unique a country like Thailand is. This will be fun!

Toriko: I can only imagine what we will stumble once we're there. There are Buddhists, tropical beaches and even delicious Thai food.

 _Camera Confessions_

Seiya: FINALLY! THAILAND, HERE WE COME!

Yoh: I've always been curious about a country like Thailand. And the city of Bangkok, this will be interesting.

Meliodas: To be honest, I am happy with Bangkok. I mean, flying from Hong Kong to London or Paris would take many freaking hours. So I am fine with sticking to Bangkok. There is so much to see there.

Maka: I can't wait to see the tropical beaches! We have to visit them!

 _End of Confessions_

And so Team 1 is begins their travel to their second destination, Bangkok, Thailand.

* * *

 _On the road to Taipei Shongsan Airport_

Clare had ordered a bus to stand outside the nightclub her teammates had been hanging during the entire night. She was filled with disappointment over what the boys had been doing. She had with the help of the bus drivers packed all her teammates' stuff and luggage. She had also paid to old woman the money for renting the apartment. Now she and her assistants stood outside the club. Clare sighed.

Clare: There it is. That's the club those idiots have been hanging around all night. Help me round up those drunkards and put them on a seat in the bus.

As Clare's teammates are found, some of them lie on the floor drunk while others are sleeping after throwing up on the floor. They are carried by the bus drivers and put on the seats. While being so, they gain consciousness of their bodies and realize that they are on a bus. Clare is standing in the middle. The only two who doesn't seem drunk or tired are Kenshin and Allen. The rest of them are completely lazy.

Naruto: Clare…what are you doing here? And this isn't the nightclub.

Inuyasha: Why are we sitting on a bus…and where are we headed for?

Clare: I and those I hired packed up all your stuff and paid the money to that grouchy lady for renting her property. While you idiots were focused on partying, I made preparations for our next destination.

Every one of them widens after hearing this. Some are even curious to know where they will be going.

Yusuke: But why would you do that. Why would you book us the next destina…..OH F**K!

Tatsumi: That's right! You lost to Gintoki in rock-scissors-paper and so…..

Ichigo: You get to decide where we will travel next!?

Clare smirks after seeing their reactions and she nods her head as a yes to Ichigo's question.

 _Camera Confession_

Naruto: Damn it! How the hell could I have forgotten that!? And…argh! Sorry, but I think I have hangover from the nightclub last night.

 _End of Confessions_

Clare: Before I go any further, you might want to hear this message from the producers. While I was working with the preparations, I got a call from them. They were wondering why they couldn't reach Naruto and asked if they were partying which I replied with a yes

Edward: What happened next?

Clare: Our points were taken away, mostly because of the fact that you were outside and didn't return back to the apartment yesterday.

Everyone: AWWWWW F********CK!

Eren: So that means Team 1 leads, huh?

Allen: I can't believe I allowed myself to join up with you idiots! Nothing good came out of it!

Kenshin: I agree. Me and Allen didn't drink, so this partying is your faults, even you Naruto!

Naruto: The hell are you blaming me for!? I wasn't the one who discovered the nightclub!

Inuyasha: Yeah, and if you two didn't want to join us, why did you follow us anyway? It's not like we put pressure on you to come with us!

Allen: We don't care whose fault it is! We shouldn't have wasted money on something as stupid as that! I saw you Inuyasha hooking up with some lady and…

Inuyasha: Well, it happened by accident! So just shut your mouth about it

Kenshin: You're the one who needs to shut your mouth, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Grrr…piss off, Kens

Clare: EVERYBODY SIT STILL AND SHUT THE F**K UP!

Everyone then stops speaking and then turn their heads towards Clare who eyes them sternly.

Clare: This episode is over now. We will enter a new one soon enough. And as punishment for Gintoki's stupidity, as well as yours, I have booked us a private jet to a unique country: Mongolia.

Everyone snaps once they heard her decision and some began wondering what place they would stay at.

Yusuke: TO MONGOLIA!?

Ichigo: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?

Tatsumi: Sorry to be stupid here, but what place will we be staying at?

Clare: Oh that's simple. Once we land at Genghis Khan International Airport, we won't be travelling to Ulaanbaatar. No instead, we're gonna travel far away…..into the Mongolian steppes. There, we will have the pleasure of living in real-life yurts.

Naruto: Living in the Mongolian steppes? Sleeping in a yurt? Well that sounds…..very harsh to me.

Clare: You can bet it is! Imagine, we will able to feel like how Genghis Khan used to live. Isn't that amazing? He didn't have any cell phones or iPods.

 _Camera Confessions_

Rin: This is a nightmare, and just as I had put myself together after throwing up at least….4 times. And more importantly, I don't have any winter clothes with me! How am I supposed to walk in the Mongolian steppes in these clothes!?

Kenshin: We made a dumb mistake entering that nightclub. I mean, Naruto, Ichigo, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Gintoki and Tatsumi got so drunk they were easy to take advantage of. Then thay started having sex with all kinds of prostitutes in there. Me and Allen hid ourselves underneath the stage and slept. We were unable to walk back to the apartment on our two feet. But anyway, I think we pretty much deserve this trip to Mongolia.

Edward: The only thing I remember last night is that me, Rin and Eren threw up on people around us. Hell, Eren managed to throw up on a woman's cleavage. He got a smak on his face as a result of it. I don't know how this trip is gonna be, but I am sure it will be harsh.

Gintoki: Well now that the Taipei chapter is over, all I can say is that I don't regret choosing the city. I mean, it was nice and worth it. I may have been naïve on booking our place to stay, as well as checking out the nightclub….but I don't really care. F**ck it all!

 _End of Confessions_

So then, Team I will be heading towards Thailand, while Team 2 will be heading towards Mongolia. How will this affect the journey? Find out in the next and final chapter of Spectacular Travels!


End file.
